Smart glass or electrified glass is a switchable glazing capable of altering its degree of opacity in response to the selective application of energy. Typically, the opacity of the smart glass is adjusted using one of a variety of technologies, such as, for example, suspended particle devices, electrochromic devices, polymer dispersed liquid crystal devices, micro-blinds, or nanocrystals.
Each of the smart glass technologies requires an application of electricity to effect a state change. For example, with a smart glass incorporating liquid crystal technology, when a voltage is applied to the smart glass, the liquid crystals are caused to align to allow light to pass therethrough giving the smart glass a transparent appearance (e.g., the glass is see-through). When no voltage is applied to the smart glass, the liquid crystals are arranged in a random order, which results in a scattering of light as it passes therethrough giving the smart glass a translucent appearance (e.g., the glass is opaque).
In some applications, smart glass may be incorporated into a moving component such as a sliding door, window, or the like. Currently there are challenges in maintaining the electrical continuity between a moving pane of smart glass and a power source. Accordingly, a need exists for an elegant and easy to install cable routing system that maintains electrical continuity to a pane of smart glass even while the smart glass is moving relative to its power source.